The present invention relates to ski accessories and attachments, and more particularly pertains to a ski stabilizing device for training a novice skier in downhill skiing.
In the process of learning how to ski downhill, a novice skier must master a number of skills, foremost among these are the ability to maintain the skis in a parallel, spaced relationship to one another while traversing the slope, turning the skis inward for making changes in direction while at the same time preventing the skis from crossing, and turning the inflected tips of the skis inward to the snowplow position for coming to a stop. The above movements require an amount of leg strength and stamina a novice skier does not initially possess but must acquire to successfully ski. Novice skiers tend to pick their skis up and cross them while traversing the ski slope. In addition, because of their inadequate leg strength and lack of skill, novice skiers invariably commence skiing from a spread-out position.
Skiing is an inherently dangerous sport, and novice skiers are susceptible to various injuries because of the falls they take due to the inability to control their skis. Once his or her skis open up to the spread-out position, the novice skier lacks the leg strength to pull the skis together and falls may result.
The prior art discloses numerous devices attachable to skis for assisting the novice skier in learning to ski.
Among the many devices to assist in ski instruction is the Kuehn U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,714. Kuehn discloses a device that comprises a pair of joints connected by a link. Each joint is mounted to a vertically-extending member, and each vertically-extending member is secured to each ski by screws extending upwardly through the skis and into the vertically-extending member. Kuehn also discloses several other embodiments for allowing the skis to independently rotate and diverge from each other.
The Humbert U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,288 discloses a device for linking ski tips. The device comprises a pair of attachment pieces with each attachment piece fixed to each respective ski tip. Each attachment piece has an integral arm extending toward the other ski. One integral arm terminates at a ball and the other integral arm terminates at a concave cup which fits around the ball. Thus, one pivot point is provided for the device.
The above-discussed patents disclose various solutions to the problem of assisting novice skiers in learning to ski down a slope. However, there remains a need for a device which is functional and simple, facilitates the process of learning to ski, is affordable, is easy to produce, and is quickly securable to and removable from the skis.